Sroki
by Filigranka
Summary: Humorystyczne maleństwa napisane do Piratów z Karaibów. Zawierają głównie Jacka, oczywiście. Dla Alumfelgi i aletheiafelinei.
1. Chapter 1

Rzecz zainspirowana przez tę oto cudowną humoreskę: bormoglot deviantart com / art / Captain - Jack - Sparrow - 369692912  
O której dowiedziałam się z nie mniej cudownych cotygodniowych polecajek, które wybiera - również absolutnie cudowna - aletheiafelinea. I jej poniższy drobiazg dedykuję.

FFNET psuje formatowanie. Kresek. Noż na chaos, to nie jest jakaś skomplikowana rzecz, taka kreska... O, i się naprawił. Zawsze warto ponarzekać, czasami los wysłucha.

* * *

**Dzień po**

* * *

Poprzedni dzień nie należał do najbardziej beztroskich w życiu Jacka. Nie należał do najgorszych czy zapracowanych, co to, to nie – żadnych nieumarłych piratów, żadnych przeklętych artefaktów, żadnych dusz potępionych czy potężnych bóstw ścigających po siedmiu morzach. Tylko zwykły napad, nawet udany. Bardzo udany. Co oznaczało celebrację, ta z kolei rum. Siedem mórz rumu. I kobiety.

Kapitan Sparrow nie był nawet pewien, który z wiernych marynarzy zaciągnął go w końcu do... Jack zatrzymał myśl w połowie. Przytargał do łóżka. Tak, tak lepiej, zdecydowanie lepiej. Przytargał do łóżka i nawet butelkę rumu obok postawił, na pobudkę. I zasłonił okna jakąś szmatą. I sprowadził, sądząc z miłego oddechu obok, damę do towarzystwa (Jack był dziwnie pewien, że sam pod koniec nocy by już żadnej nie był w stanie podprowadzić... uszczęśliwić, ach, to co innego, mężczyzna, choćby pirat, zawsze gotowy). Poczciwa dusza.

Jack wypatoczył się z pościeli, chwycił pierwsze lepsze portki, założył je, właściwie po omacku, wstał, zamrugał i... i coś go zaniepokoiło. Ciemna smuga w polu widzenia, konkretniej, jakby na nosie, ledwie dostrzegalna. Jeżeli ktoś po popijawie nie zadbał (podlec z tej poczciwej duszy), by zmyć mu... barwy bojowe z oczu, jeżeli wczoraj spili się tak, jak nie pamiętał, że się spili, to dzisiaj mógł przypominać... przypominać... jak się nazywało to egzotyczne zwierzątko z czarnymi plamami wokół oczu, o którym mu wspominała Elizabeth? w każdym razie, zapewne wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie, choć przecie był stworzeniem jak najbardziej boskim, o czym Pan zaświadczał, zsyłając mu, niczym wróbelkowi pokarm, kolejne statki do obrabowania. Kontur, w każdym razie, należało poprawić. Na nosie żadnych czarnych plam sobie Jack nie życzył.

Poprawienie wszakże stawiało go przed decyzją wymagającą męstwa większego niźli starcie z krakenem, kradzież rumu własnemu ojcu albo oszukanie Davy'ego Jonesa. Musiałby wpuścić światło do pomieszczenia. Zdjąć szmatę z okna. Nadal czując huczący niczym najgorszy sztorm ból głowy. Są rodzaje śmierci tak okropne, że nawet ostatni łotr się ich lęka.

Cóż, nie było wszakże rady. Jack wypił duszkiem z jedną trzecią butelki dla kurażu i ostrożnie, zamknąwszy oczy, przesunął zasłonę. O pół centymetra. Dama w jego łożu – zdążył o niej zapomnieć, która to właściwie była? – wydała z siebie pomruk protestu i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Pirat otworzył jedno oko. Na milimetr.

Jasność go oślepiła i zakłuła niczym cios bagnetem, jeśli nie bardziej. Zniósł to jednak mężnie i po kilkunastu sekundach podniósł powiekę o kolejne milimetry. Tym razem ból przypominał cios kulą armatnią. Jack chciał zrezygnować, potarł nos rękawem, niezgrabnie – ale, rzuciwszy okiem na materiał, teraz całkiem czarny, pojął, że prawdopodobnie kolor ma już i na ustach, i na policzkach, i wszędzie. Zagryzł więc zęby, otworzył drugie oko, pozwolił, zacisnąwszy dłonie, by nie paść trupem od razu, by fala cierpienia przetoczyła się mu przez ciało.

Wytrzymał. Przeżył. Oddech się mu wyrównał. Dał nawet radę przeżyć te katusze jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, coraz bardziej rozbudzając damę negocjowalnego afektu, na co wszakże nie zwracał uwagi. Potem, w słabym świetle wpadającym przez na wpół odsłonięte okno (bardziej na wćwierć odsłonięte, Bogiem a prawdą), chwyciwszy ulubione lusterko (należało dawniej do jakiegoś markiza, który to, dureń, postanowił się wyprawić na Karaiby; Jack nauczył go rozsądku w kwestii doboru terenu a celu peregrynacji, lustro należało się mu więc najsłuszniej jako zapłata za nauki, które były zresztą trudne a żmudne, bo imć markiz był tępy jak muł), jęknąwszy dramatycznie na widok katastrofy, jaką miał na twarzy, znalazłszy w biurku potrzebne przybory, jął się wreszcie doprowadzać do porządku.

Po jakimś kwadransie, kiedy rzecz już zbliżała się ku końcowi, jął nawet nucić pod nosem. To wreszcie obudziło ostatecznie pannę; tak przynajmniej sądził z nagłego szmeru pościeli i złorzeczeń, jakie go dobiegły. Nie przejął się, póki owych normalnych objawów dnia po hucznym świętowaniu nie przeszył wrzask:

— Złodziej! Dessous mi moje ukradł! — Po tym francuskim wyrażeniu odgadł, że spędził wczorajszy wieczór w towarzystwie Anny „Hrabianki", twierdzącej, że jest nieślubną córką jakiegoś francuskiego zubożałego szlachciury. — Oddawaj, ty niecnoto, damę odzienia pozbawiać, wstydu nie masz, oddawaj!

Z temi słowy skoczyła mu do nóg. A właściwie wyżej, do, powiedzmy, pasa. Jack odruchowo jął bronić swej męskości, przy okazji zobaczywszy wreszcie, co też wdział na swe wdzięki. I zamierając, a potem z krzykiem i ochoczo wspomagając Annę w rozdziewaniu siebie. Wiele piracka brać może wybaczyć – ale różowymi serduszkami na bieliźnie nie chciał jej akurat cierpliwości próbować.


	2. Chapter 2

Dla Alumfelgi. Miało być o sławetnej kości renifera.

* * *

**Ozdoba**

* * *

— Śliczną masz tę kostkę z renifera — mruknął kiedyś zgryźliwie Barbossa w kierunku Sparrowa.

Nie znosił stylu Jacka. Był on niechlujny, kobiecy i zaczepiał o wszystkie możliwe wystające przedmioty lub szorstkie powierzchnie. Niepraktyczny. Prawdziwy pirat nie obwiesza się świecidełkami jak córka kupca bławatnego, który właśnie kupił szlachectwo! Prawdziwy pirat takie błyskotki przepija!

Zagadnięty rzucił mu to swoje szelmowskie spojrzenie.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo, nie wiedziałem, że masz na mnie tak pilne baczenie, prawdziwy przyjaciel z ciebie, Hektorze – ale to nie jest kość renifera. To maleńka kość z kostki tura. Mój przodek dostał ją od Jana z Kolna, w zamian za pomoc w walce z samym krakenem – no, właściwie, to raczej ucieczka była, nie walka…

— Za pomoc dostał kość? Skąpy ten…

— Skądże! Dostał małego tura, którego tamci wieźli, by go okazać wodzom zamorskich lądów. Przodek nazwał tura Rex, po królewsku i jak zwierzę zdechło, kazał je wypchać… Niestety, sława naszego rodu podupadła od tamtego czasu, tura nam rozkradły jakieś podłe wyrzutki ludzkości – i jeno kosteczka się mi ostała. Ale noszę ją z sobą wszędzie, na pamiątkę tamtej dawnej pięknej przyjaźni — trajkocząc to, Jack wreszcie się obejrzał na rozmówcę i zamarł. — Ej, ejże! Hektor! Gdzie jesteś? No… ej, nie mów, że mi nie wierzysz!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaach, ja mam jeszcze przecież czyściutki crack, comment-drabble do crackowatego promptu Aletheiafelinei!

Cotton's parrot/the Kraken

* * *

**Ptasie radio**

* * *

Nieśmiertelna Małpa miała imię – Fizia – a papuga, którą wszyscy zwali papugą, nazywała się Stella. Ludzi traktowały jak przygłupów. Takich, co to się ich znosi z musu zwanego przemocą.

Skoro ci irytujący mężczyźni zajęci byli skarbami, walką, niszczeniem mienia, damy, znalazłszy cichy kącik, mogły spokojnie poplotkować.

— Żal mi Pietro — westchnęła Fizia. — Kraken, ale porządny chłop był.

Stella pokiwała łebkiem smętnie.

— Podkochiwałam się w nim, wiesz? Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Temu draniowi, który mnie zawsze traktował jak idiotkę i gładził pod dziobem, a wiesz, jakie to nieprzyjemne – czy ten facet mój kochaś, żeby mnie dotykać? chwacko urwał nogę. Dzisiaj nie robią już takich mężczyzn.


	4. Chapter 4

Zainspirowane pracą na deviancie: art / Elizabeth-Swann-386821234

* * *

**Bryza**

* * *

Wachlarz jest bronią, wiadomością, kieszonkową kryjówką, dziełem sztuki. Mój, myślała Elizabeth, też klatką, jak maniery, obowiązki, gorsety, ciężka biżuteria – nierozłączne detale, starannie dobierane, by pasowały.

Pasować. Sztuka dobrego życia, mówili. Kłamstwo, nuda, martwota, syczał głos w duszy kobiety; sztuka marnowania życia. Droga bycia letnim, jak powiew wachlarza.

A przecież Elizabeth nosiła wachlarze pięknie, dumna i tajemnicza, chowająca uczucia pod skromnym, taktownym uśmiechem, pod lekkim ruchem nadgarstka: wachlarz dotykał ust, skrywając zęby, wstrzymując nieodpowiednie słowa i pomysły.  
Rozważania zza jedwabnych, złotych kurtyn (taki ładny obrazek: ta miła dama, przystojny mężczyzna, zadbany ogród, pies i ptaszek w klatce) należały tylko do niej.


	5. Chapter 5

W ramach kramiku. Dla Rozamundy. Promptem był obrazek: imfunny. net show-image / ?img=/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/ Captain-Captain-Jack-Sparrow. jpg

* * *

**(Ko)Repetycje**

* * *

— To jest najgłupszy pomysł tysiąclecia — oznajmił grobowym głosem Hector.

Jack zbył go machnięciem dłoni. Znudzone straże przeszły ulicą, nawet nie rozglądając się na boki; blask pochodni minął piratów o dobre kilka kroków.

— Nie spodziewają się napadu tutaj — odparł Sparrow. — To absolutnie bezpieczne.

— To nie jest napad — przypomniał ponuro Barbossa. — W trakcie napadu zdobywa się pieniądze. Ty je wydałeś.

— Przekupstwo. Włamanie. Sfałszowanie oficjalnych dokumentów – och, daj spokój, Hectorze, to znacznie lepsze niż zwykła dniówka. Co się stało z twoją fantazją, stary?

— Poleruje „Perłę" i łata żagle, bo przez twoją fanfaronadę na pewno znowu zabraknie na wymiany, naprawę i remonty! — syknął Barbossa.

— „Perła" się nie psuje. To czarodziejka, nie okręt, pamiętasz? — szepnął marzycielsko Jack, po czym szarpnął go za rękaw. — No, dobra, ten wielbiciel panienek z „Czarnej Mańki" wreszcie wychodzi, teraz my!

Cichutko, gładziutko prześlizgnęli się pod budynek drukarni. Równie bezproblemowo dostali się do środka, jedna z okiennic była wypaczona przez lata. W biurze właściciela znaleźli wzór listu gończego za Sparrowem.

— Dodają mi lat. I ocenzurowali moje ozdoby! — poskarżył się jękliwie kapitan.

Hector zdzielił go w łeb, nie do końca żartobliwie.

— Dodali ci też urody. Cicho bądź, tutaj jednak są ludzie…

— Strażnik wyszedł do „Mańki" — przypomniał Jack. — Ale dobra, kończymy. Masz duplikat?

Barbossa z ulgą przytaknął, po czym wyciągnął z taszczonego wora wielki, ciężki nowy, poprawiony wzór listu gończego. Z olbrzymim napisem „kapitan" przed nazwiskiem Sparrowa.

— Dodam — mruczał Jack, pochylony nad dokumentami — że to ma być na czerwono, niech ich królewskie moście płacą…

Barbossa westchnął.

— Czy to jest powód, dla którego nie wypłaciłeś w tym miesiącu załodze jej… udziału? — wskazał na odlew.

Drugi mężczyzna potaknął nieuważnie.

— Jeśli nie poskromisz ego, to chyba będę musiał przejąć dowodzenie — zauważył Hector.

To zwróciło uwagę kapitana.

— Po moim trupie. Albo i wtedy nie — oznajmił, błyskając zębami w cokolwiek dzikim uśmiechu.

— Wiem — uśmiech Barbossy był za to zdecydowanie melancholijny. — Wiem, Jack, stary druhu, wiem.


	6. Chapter 6

A to napisane dla mnie. Bo widzicie, czytałam świetną serię do POTC Yenneffer na AO3 i mnie zainspirowało.

* * *

**Głupiec**

* * *

Jeśli Hector miałby opisać swój stosunek do Czarnobrodego jednym słowem, byłoby to: dureń. W wersji nieco dłuższej: ogłupiał na stare lata.

Owszem, dar życia od fontanny nie był szczerozłotą klątwą. Wracał młodość, nie karał obojętnością nieśmiertelności. Jeśli jednak wszystkie wypadki ostatnich lat nauczyły czegoś Barbossę, to tego, iż magia nigdy nie daje nic za darmo i nigdy nie jest tym, na co wygląda. Jeśli ktoś sądził inaczej, był kretynem, takim samym, jak dawniej Hector.

Ale już najdziwniejszym się w końcu okazało, iż jedyną osobą, która też zrozumiała zatrutą naturę magii, był tamten fanatyczny kiep, hiszpański szlachetka, głupiec, jak wszyscy pozostali.


	7. Chapter 7

Bywają takie prompty, że wyzwanie bije z nich na milę. Morską i angielską. Oto jedno z nich:

Will po 10 latach służby wraca na stałe do domu, Calypso, ktoś z przyjaciół (jak zawsze mile widziani Pintel i Ragetti, chociaż i Gibbsem nie pogardzę), poirytowana czymś Lizzie, kraby, cytaty: "Nie poklepiesz mnie w plecy, Jack?" (i jakaś riposta do tego), "No to kotwica!", "Mucha nie siada" i "Amen".

Któż takie życzenia straszliwe/kreatywne ma? Ellena' Ell, miły świecie. ) W drabble'u nie dałam rady zmieścić, muszę też wyznać, że rzecz dłuższa jest mocno absurdalna, pełna autorskiego chciejstwa, szkicowata (no, ale to jakby utuczone drabble, więc szkicowatość się mieści w konwencji) i niekiedy elementy promptu traktuje bardzo lekko lub po łebkach, zadowalając się odhaczeniem. ; ) Sądzę jednak, że ma pewien urok. Według mnie ma. Inaczej bym, przyrzekam, nie publikowała.

* * *

**Aż chce się wracać!**

* * *

— Owoce morza! Gdzie są owoce morza? — krzyczała poirytowana Elizabeth.

Jej synek przełknął ślinę. Schował kosz krabów w krzakach na dziedzińcu – wyglądały tak inteligentnie i smutno, że po prostu nie mógł pozwolić im skończyć w garnku! – miał nadzieję, że w zamieszaniu związanym z przyjęciem na cześć zakończenia służby jego ojca nikt stworzonek nie znajdzie.

Gibbs krążył za Lizzie i, sam zdenerwowany, próbował uspokajać.

— To będzie bez krabów. Albo poprosimy Calypso o nowe, kręciła się koło sztucznego jeziorka czy fontanny, na pewno da radę ci jakieś skombinować...

— Nie zdążymy ich przyrządzić! — jęknęła kobieta, odwracając się z impetem.

— To nie będzie krabów. Pani Kapitan, mamy siedemnaście rodzajów dań głównych, dwadzieścia trzy przystawki, pięć zestawów zup, z trzydzieści wariantów słodyczy, morze rumu i oceany innych alkoholi...

— Imprezka, że mucha nie siada! — zawołał przechodzący obok Pintel; wyjątkowo bez Ragettiego, który siedział w kuchni, czuwając nad daniami włoskimi.

Pani domu rzuciła piratowi spojrzenie, które zabiłoby go na miejscu, gdyby nie był aż tak starym morskim wygą, przyzwyczajonym do oszukiwania śmierci. Dama otwierała już usta, by zamordować go z kolei słowami, gdy do sali balowej przez okno wpadła piękna dziewoja, na wpół rozebrana i w wyjątkowo szampańskim humorze:

— Jack! — ryknęła Elizabeth. — Poczekaj z amorami przynajmniej do przyjścia Willa! Przyjacielem twoim jest!

Lizzie miała nosa: Sparrow wpadł przez okno sekundę później, on z kolei odziany nie tylko w kompletny strój, ale i komplet biżuterii.

— Cóż, ale to urocze, arcywdzięczne stworzenie także jest moją przyjaciółką! — zauważył.

Dziewczę zachichotało. Pani domu uniosła drwiąco brwi, pytając:

— To jak ona ma na imię?

Kapitan umilkł. Zrobił wielkie, niewinne oczy. Wydął usta. Okręcił się chwacko wokół własnej osi. Strzelił palcami. Zamrugał. „O" wargami utworzył. Językiem jął machać. Panienka zmarszczyła nosek, zniecierpliwiona.

— Rosa? — rzucił w końcu pirat. — Lola? Anna? Maria?

Panienka, z gniewu spłoniona jak róża, chwyciła leżący na zastawionym stole srebrny nóż i spróbowała skoczyć w kierunku Jacka. Spróbowała, gdyż Gibbs z jękiem „tylko nie zastawa! Zrabowaliśmy ją hiszpańskiemu armatorowi!" schwycił ją za przegub. Kapitan Sparrow, wykazując się typową dla siebie straceńczą odwagą, schował się za plecami Pani Kapitan. Elizabeth westchnęła teatralnie, podczas gdy Pintel pocieszał wściekłe, zapłakane dziewczątko.

— Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz — stwierdziła, ściągając dłoń Jacka ze swojego ramienia (dłoń, która powoli, lecz stale, zmierzała w kierunku jej biustu).

— Nie śmiałbym zaprzeczyć, gdy tak piękne usta – nie, czekaj, „nie zmienisz"? Czyli to rozkaz? Tym bardziej bym nie śmiał, możesz być pewna, moja królowo mórz, że rozkaz twój do końca wypełnię, księżniczko oceanów, władczyni fal, perło głębin...

— Amen — wymamrotał Gibbs, nerwowo poprawiając sztućce i wygładzając obrus.

— ...muzo wichrów, bryzo burzy, pani serc całej naszej braci — ciągnął kapitan; Lizzie zaczęła chichotać, palce Sparrowa zacisnęły się na jej dłoni, głaszcząc ją lekko.

— ...Żono Davy'ego Jonesa. Moja żono — huknęło od drzwi; stal szpady błysnęła przy szyi Jacka.

Zebrani zamarli. W ich stupor wdarło się radosne „TATA!", wywrzeszczane od dziedzińca – w ślad za nim do sali wskoczył dziarski, wesoły dziewięciolatek, potrząsając miniaturową szpadą. Dzieciak idealnie rozproszył uwagę przybysza, dzięki czemu kapitan, manierycznie machając rękami, stąpając na palcach i pobrzękując biżuterią, taktycznie odszedł od Lizzie (oraz szpady), by ukryć się za wielką, pieczoną w całości świnią.

— Will! — krzyknęła Elizabeth.

Tudzież z połowa zebranych. Jack najgłośniej, nawet „kochanie" dodał. William schował broń, ucałował żonę i syna, ugryzł jabłko, rzucone rychło w czas przez zwabionego okrzykami Barbossę i długimi, szybkimi krokami podszedł do stołu. Sparrow urwał nadkrojony wcześniej udziec, po czym, przybrawszy pozycję bojową, z udźcem jako szpadą, oznajmił spiesznie:

— En garde! To znaczy, nie miałem nic złego na myśli, stary druhu, przysięgam, myśli moje były czyściutkie jak pacierze pustelnika – nie, czekaj, to może złe porównanie – a w ogóle, przecież nie mogą nas poróżnić kobiety, nas, starych przyjaciół, ale gdyby jednak mogło – en garde!

Turner, spokojnie, manierycznie wręcz obgryzając jabłko, podszedł do „starego druha".

— Nie poklepiesz mnie w plecy, Jack? Wróciłem, po latach...

— Udźcem czy sztyletem? — zripostował pirat, cofając się o kilka kroków, cały czas wymachując kawałkiem mięsiwa.

— Spodziewaliśmy się ciebie za kilka godzin — wymamrotała Lizzie. — Przyjęcie jest niegotowe...

— Zwolniłem się przed północą, okazało się, że służbę jako Jones rozliczają minutowo, nie dobowo. Nie przejmuj się przyjęciem, najdroższa — głos mężczyzny natychmiast nabrał ciepła — wszystko jest idealnie.

— Nie, żebyś miał ostatnio specjalne okazje do porównań, więc nie ceniłbym wysoko twojej opinii, ale ja, Liz, mogę ci dać słowo honoru znawcy, że to najcudowniejszy wieczór dekady jest — wyrzucił z siebie Sparrow. — No już, Will, nie bocz się na mnie, pilnowałem twojej żony, pilnowałem całkiem nieźle, jak widzisz, więc...

— Nie potrzebowałam twojego pilnowania! — syknęła rozjuszona kobieta.

Turner machnął ręką, wziął rozentuzjazmowanego, wciąż kręcącego się między rodzicami syna w objęcia.

— Bardzo mi tego wszystkiego brakowało — stwierdził. — Tak właściwie to dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że naprawdę wracam... wróciłem.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— No, to witamy w domu, panie Turner! Pan niech sobie tutaj ucztuje spokojnie i wypoczywa, a ja idę szorować „Perłę", bo domyślam się, że jak pan wrócił, to nie ma bata – za dwa dni kotwica w górę i wypływamy!


End file.
